The following relates to the nuclear reactor arts, nuclear power generation arts, nuclear reactor hydrodynamic design arts, and related arts.
In nuclear reactor designs of the pressurized water reactor (PWR) type, a radioactive nuclear reactor core is immersed in primary coolant water at or near the bottom of a pressure vessel. The primary coolant is maintained in a compressed or subcooled liquid phase. In applications in which steam generation is desired, the primary coolant water is flowed out of the pressure vessel, into an external steam generator where it heats secondary coolant water flowing in a separate secondary coolant path, and back into the pressure vessel. Alternatively an internal steam generator is located inside the pressure vessel (sometimes called an “integral PWR” design), and the secondary coolant is flowed into the pressure vessel within a separate secondary coolant path in the internal steam generator. In either design, heated primary coolant water heats secondary coolant water in the steam generator to convert the secondary coolant water into steam. An advantage of the PWR design is that the steam comprises secondary coolant water that is not exposed to the radioactive reactor core.
In a typical PWR design configuration, the primary coolant flow circuit is defined by a cylindrical pressure vessel that is mounted generally upright (that is, with its cylinder axis oriented vertically). A hollow cylindrical central riser is disposed concentrically inside the pressure vessel. Primary coolant flows upward through the reactor core where it is heated and rises through the central riser, discharges from the top of the central riser and reverses direction to flow downward back toward the reactor core through a downcomer annulus defined between the pressure vessel and the central riser. This is a natural convection flow circuit that can, in principle, be driven by heat injection from the reactor core and cooling of the primary coolant as it flows upward and away from the reactor core. However, for higher power reactors it is advantageous or even necessary to supplement or supplant the natural convection with motive force provided by electromechanical reactor coolant pumps.
Most commercial PWR systems employ external steam generators. In such systems, the primary coolant water is pumped by an external pump connected with external piping running between the PWR pressure vessel and the external steam generator. This also provides motive force for circulating the primary coolant water within the pressure vessel, since the pumps drive the entire primary coolant flow circuit including the portion within the pressure vessel.
Fewer commercial “integral” PWR systems employing an internal steam generator have been produced. One contemplated approach is to adapt a reactor coolant pump of the type used in a boiling water reactor (BWR) for use in the integral PWR. Such arrangements have the advantages of good heat management (because the pump motor is located externally) and maintenance convenience (because the externally located pump is readily removed for repair or replacement).
However, the coupling of the external reactor coolant pump with the interior of the pressure vessel introduces vessel penetrations that, at least potentially, can be the location of a loss of coolant accident (LOCA).
Another disadvantage of existing reactor coolant pumps is that the pump operates in an inefficient fashion. Effective primary coolant circulation in a PWR calls for a pump providing high flow volume with a relatively low pressure head (i.e., pressure difference between pump inlet and outlet). In contrast, most reactor coolant pumps operate most efficiently at a substantially higher pressure head than that existing in the primary coolant flow circuit, and provide an undesirably low pumped flow volume.
Yet another disadvantage of existing reactor coolant pumps is that natural primary coolant circulation is disrupted as the primary coolant path is diverted to the external reactor coolant pumps. This can be problematic for emergency core cooling systems (ECCS) that rely upon natural circulation of the primary coolant to provide passive core cooling in the event of a failure of the reactor coolant pumps.
Another contemplated approach is to employ self-contained internal reactor coolant pumps in which the pump motor is located with the impeller inside the pressure vessel. However, in this arrangement the pump motors must be designed to operate inside the pressure vessel, which is a difficult high temperature and possibly caustic environment (e.g., the primary coolant may include dissolved boric acid). Electrical penetrations into the pressure vessel are introduced in order to operate the internal pumps. Pump maintenance is complicated by the internal placement of the pumps, and maintenance concerns are amplified by an anticipated increase in pump motor failure rates due to the difficult environment inside the pressure vessel. Still further, the internal pumps occupy valuable space inside the pressure vessel.
Disclosed herein are improvements that provide various benefits that will become apparent to the skilled artisan upon reading the following.